


Holiday Surprise

by hunny_whip



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Jeongyeon has been waiting all day to give Nayeon her gift.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172606
Kudos: 12





	Holiday Surprise

Jeongyeon may be the bigger of the two but she was always Nayeon’s good baby girl, in the bedroom and out. So it’s not surprising to literally anyone when she spends the entire group gift exchange clingy and planted in Nayeon’s lap, nosing into her neck. Her girlfriend loves it though, and can’t help her hands wandering when Jeongyeon is so easily accessible.

“W-wait,” she glanced around the room, “We should go to bed. I have…one more gift that might help.” At her uncharacteristic shyness Nayeon was more than intrigued and after many good night’s they practically ran to the room. Nayeon was hoping ‘gift’ was code for ‘sexy lingerie’ but she would never say no to another present, especially ones as neatly wrapped as this.

Where she was expecting a sweater or something her eyes bulged when she found a moderately sized flesh colored dildo and an accompanying strap.

“Yoo Jeongyeon- you naughty naughty girl,” she smiled deviously. Jeongyeon was beet red but already squirming with anticipation.

“C-could you…I mean, I know we talked about it a while ago…”

“Aww babe, you want mommy’s dick? Is that it? You want me to fuck you so good?” The other girl nodded frantically.

“Well then why don’t you get yourself ready while I figure these straps out okay?” Nayeon had her typical light-dom persona on but she was giddy with excitement too and disappeared in the bathroom. Jeongyeon stripped and laid down, immediately playing with herself- already soaked and burying her fingers inside. She had ordered a beginners size but looking at it, she still wasn’t sure how she would take it all. When Nayeon finally re-emerged with the toy between her legs she fucked herself a little faster and spread her legs eagerly.

“You better not have cum yet,” she growled. Somehow the fake-phallus made her look more intimidating and that only drove the writhing girl closer.

“N-no but…I need it, I need _you._ ” Nayeon held her wrists so she couldn’t touch herself and pinned them to the sides as the underside of the strap touched slick folds for the first time and she started grinding. Really, she only wanted to get it as wet as possible (not difficult) but the way the hard tip was hitting her clit was making Jeong lose it.

“I’m ready, I’m ready!” She begged. Nayeon released her hand to help guide the tip in and she sunk in easier than she thought. She teased it in and out just passed the right ring of muscles, getting a feel for the new extension.

“H-how’s that?” Nayeon’s facade failing at the look on her girlfriends face, jaw-dropped open.

“M-more.”

“More _what?_ ”

“More please, please!” she bucked her hips at the same time Nayeon thrust down. She was a total natural and grinded into her gauging how she was doing by Jeongyeon’s moans and desperate scratching at her back (which was new).

When Nayeon changed angles to use the top of the shaft to rub against Jeongyeon’s clit and hers, all while still having plenty to fuck her deep her hips took off and soon they were falling apart together. It was a bit foreign to cum so hard around something so much bigger than even Nayeon’s long fingers but it was just as satisfying.

“ _Holy shit.._.” Jeongyeon said, stuck relishing the feeling.

“Merry Christmas baby,” Nayeon gave her a sweaty kiss, “Next time I’m riding you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr samo-hime: for the holiday requests can u do 2yeon? for the entire day, jeong always clinging to nayeon, sits on her lap, pouting when nayeon didn't pay attention to her and when they exchange gifts with the members, jeong told her she'll give her gift when they're alone. the gift end up being a strap-on and jeong shyly plead she wanted nayeon to wear it and fuck her (im living for bottom jeong)


End file.
